Foldy/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Foldy and the other characters. Foldy is usually a kind and passive contestant, but she will hold grudges against anyone who wrongs her friends. Bell In "The Four is Lava", Foldy stands quietly on top of Bell to avoid the lava. Status: Friends Blocky In "The Four is Lava", Foldy is knocked off of Puffball when Blocky lands unto her. Foldy manages to glide back and kicks Blocky off, only for him to rotate around Puffball and knock her off again. Status: Enemies Eraser In "Enter the Exit", when Foldy asks her team where Stapy is, Eraser shows her the footage of Match showing the evidence to Donut about their team cheating. Status: Friends Flower In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Foldy blocks the top of the stairs from Flower. She confirms that she doesn't want iance winning, in order to avenge Stapy after Match caught them cheating in "Questions Answered". Foldy then proceeds to try and push Flower off the stairs, but is unable to succeed thanks to the non-slip shoes. Status: Enemies Four In "Today's Very Special Episode", Foldy is horrified when Marker throws Four. In "Four Goes Too Far", Foldy tells Four to stop screeching because it isn't funny anymore. Four mutilates her in return. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Foldy screams when Four accuses Free Food of committing forgery, but then becomes unamused when Four uses word play to change "forgery" to "for Dream Island". Status: Enemies Fries In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries told Foldy and Stapy to stop playing Rock, Paper, Scissors because they had a basket to save. Later, Fries tossed Foldy in the air to catch the basket because she's one of the lightest, but Foldy ended up torn to shreds by the basket, angering Stapy. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Foldy asks someone to fold her back up. Fries reluctantly decides to do so as Foldy talks him through it. Status: Neutral Leafy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Foldy pointed out to Tennis Ball where Leafy was. Liy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Death P.A.C.T. found Foldy inside the Jawbreaker, Foldy is disgusted when she sees Liy who tells her to go back to her team with Stapy, "where she belongs". In "Fortunate Ben", Foldy and Stapy were happy to see Liy getting eliminated. Status: Archenemies Match In "Enter the Exit", Foldy was wondering where Stapy was after he was eliminated. Eraser then showed her the footage of why Stapy is eliminated. It showed Match showing Donut that Stapy cheated. Foldy gave Match an angry look. Status: Enemies Marker In "Today's Very Special Episode", Foldy lets Marker play rock, paper, scissors with her and Stapy. She later says it's fine that he doesn't know how to play and calls Stapy out for saying it's lame. Status: Friends Pen In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Pen pulls Foldy out of her jawbreaker. In "Four Goes Too Far", she and the rest of Free Food avoid looking at a twinkle-infected Pen. Puffball In "The Four is Lava", Foldy rides Puffball to Four. When Blocky flies onto Puffball, they work together to knock him off. Status: Friends Ruby In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Ruby unfolds Foldy for making iance lose in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". Status: Enemies Stapy Foldy and Stapy are very close friends with each other. Both of them seem to also seem to take a common disliking in Liy, possibly from "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!". Status: Best friends Screenshot_2018-09-10_at_11.17.47_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-10_at_11.59.25_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-10_at_11.59.51_PM.png Tennis Ball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Tennis Ball told Foldy that he is helping Golf Ball find where Leafy is. Foldy told Tennis Ball where Leafy was, and Tennis Ball thanked her. Status: Friends Woody In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Woody rips Foldy in half when she tries to take the Liar Ball. Status: Enemies Yellow Face In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face told Bell and Foldy to join his team, and Foldy brought Stapy with her. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Foldy asks "Yellow Boy" if he advertises for a massive department store and if it sells emeralds. Yellow Face says no, but they do sell fake, plastic, green emeralds instead. Foldy decides to turn them in to Four. Status: Friends Teams iance In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Foldy says that she has to make sure iance loses the contest in order for her to avenge Stapy's elimination. Category:Relationships